The present invention relates to computer workstations of the type having a user interface or input device, such as a keyboard, and a visual display such as a CRT or LCD screen. More particularly, the invention relates to such a workstation having an interface that is interchangeable so that multiple, unique or specialized keyboards may be provided to a user. When the keyboard is changed, the format and information on the visual display may be correspondingly changed. The functions available from the central processing unit (CPU) associated with the workstation can also be changed. While not so limited, the present invention finds use in medical applications.
Working environments are becoming increasingly information intensive. At present, separate workstations are often required for different forms of information. In a medical example, monitoring the physiological functions or recording vital signs of a patient employs one workstation dedicated to that activity while to view imaging of the patient requires a separate, dedicated workstation. Often there is only a limited amount of space for the various workstations in a clinician's work area making it difficult for the clinician to carry out his/her work. For workstations used in direct patient care, the need for multiple workstations makes it difficult to bring the workstations into proximity to the patient. Some of the workstations may be needed for only a short time, as for example when viewing patient images prior to carrying out a medical procedure, but the workstation will nonetheless be present in the operating environment all of the time. The need for many different workstations also adds to the cost of carrying out work functions.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a computer workstation having interchangeable user interfaces, thereby to allow a single workstation to carry out a plurality of work functions or applications. When the user interface is changed, the workstation visual display can be automatically correspondingly changed to show a format and information associated with the user interface that is in use. The functions available from the workstation CPU may also be changed. The result is a saving of space and cost since a single workstation can now serve multiple functions.
The present invention will be understood by reference to the drawings and following detailed description.